Reality Forge: 40k
by Wateriercrown5
Summary: Life happens the world turns round but there was a hiccup in the system today. A recently dead nerd has been given what most would consider the ultimate power. Now what is effectively a newly minted god gets to play in one of the most brutal realities in existence...on sandbox mode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I mean it wasn't a bad life…not exactly an exciting one either but a life all the same. Neither the car accident nor the third person view of my funeral were things I particularly expected. The choices that came after were particularly interesting. I came to standing in a dark room. I wasn't panicking, It's interesting sitting before me in a dark room is a light washing across a raised pedestal with a integrated monitor.

Displayed on the monitor was a series of names. These names scrolled on for quite a while all of them various fictional universes, some I know well Star Wars and its various series, Stargate and its spinoff series, Doctor Who, various anime, and one one that gave me pause. Warhammer forty and thirty thousand what got my attention was the fact that both were listed and if I was interpreting this correctly then I was being given a choice on where to go. I saw it as interesting the implications of picking the sooner one. However I select warhammer forty thousand for personal reasons. Then suddenly the screen changed to show...game types rpg, strategy, fps, puzzle,and many many more. Not exactly sure how selecting puzzle...or dating sim would work with warhammer so I avoided those two thinking about what I would like in my video games I chose rts,strategy,and rpg. The way I saw it selecting rpg would allow me to build on the lore behind heroes, artifacts, and whatever have you. The rest was chosen due to a certain joy I feel watching a massive battle from a third person perspective fog of war or no. As the screen changes again with one simple question present on the screen 'Cheats?' With a check box of to the side.

Now I usually play a game without cheats first I think I would call my previous life the first play through, not to mention I'm a fond believer in the rule of cool so I check the box and tap continue. This time something different happened the lights went out and I felt...everywhere for a second. I was then greeted by the sight of a swirling Milky Way galaxy… well sorta there was a big mean purple scar in the middle of it. So I think it's safe to say I'm in the right place. The new issue is movement. Moving without a body in an empty three dimensional space is a bit of a challenge, but I eventually get the hang of it. Now that I can do it I want to change it so I start by focusing on the word hud soon followed by a simple blue wireframe appearing in my vision. A map in the bottom left displaying a very similar image to what I'm looking at. More interesting a small bar to the left of it seems to mean I can scroll out further. It would be really funny if I came to this reality just to completely avoid this galaxy.

So...time to test out my new found God hood. I focus zoom in and move away from the galaxy. Out in uncharted space and think star and then there was a newborn star I selected it options appeared types, lifespan, even heat. I leave it the way it is and move on to what flies around it. First an asteroid belt with plenty of minerals and really big rocks. Now then… planets a small window opens up with two sections wild worlds and prebuilt planets, prebuilts had subsections for every faction in this galaxy I stop at one in particular Fortress Monastery. I select it and options appear color scheme, heraldry, population, and architecture.

So I built a large unpopulated world with the standard gothic architecture with marble, gold, and crimson decorative flags. It's beautiful, the fortress itself is a large series of marble spires reaching far into the sky, gold inlays everywhere with beautiful crimson flags flapping in the breeze. I fly inside to find it completely spartan and obviously unlived in. I fully intend to remedy that...time to ready my first player character.

I move to the room that would be reserved for the chapter master, just like the rest of the place nearly completely empty. There's a place...like a shrine for the armor I open a menu all of the sudden uncolored armor appears then a color menu with a sorta cartoony image of mark seven Aquila pattern power armor. I go through the selections primary secondary trims and pauldrons, I choose a dark bronze with a dark red trim and helmet the secondary being the eagle is gold with black pauldrons. The mastercrafted artificer armor now bearing its colors had me curious. I floated down the hallway and a few staircases until I came across the armatorium looking around there were rows upon rows of mark seven power armor painted and ready for use. Weapons and equipment polished painted and prepared even the ammo seemed to gleam. As interesting as I find this I have a space marine to make so I float my way back up to the chapter masters quarters. There was a weapon stand in the corner with a thought a beautiful mastercrafted power sword and bolter rifle appeared. Moving on to the new me… a screen opens it's gene-seed patterning I could choose mutations...I'm not going to mind you, but the fact that I have the option is fascinating. I go with the purest possible selection with no mutations and an extremely low likelihood of any developing. Next a screen with some appearance options appear, a few hair choices some scars just your basic appearance choices. Finally finished I'm left with an eight foot tall millenia old warrior with long grayish blond hair sharp green eyes and a scar running from the edge of his left jaw running all the way to just below his left eye.

I select him there are options and settings everything from attack orders to helmet wearing preferences, a few that particularly grabbed my interest were individuality, personality, and control. The first one seems to be his ability to complete actions without my commands. The second seems to be how he speaks and acts again without my control. Finally control… I can only assume that's the one that allows me to assume direct control of the armored behemoth. From here I moved to the assembly hall. Upon arrival at a though standing rank and file was over two-hundred fully realised space-marines outside of their armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They seemed lifeless… with a small flex of my will, a new light came to their eyes. They looked around for a moment before a look that could only be described as their whole lives just happened to them in an instant. Another flex willpower sent them off on their daily business as if they had been here for hundreds of years. These would be my veterans and form the upper echelons of this chapter. A moment later there was a large group of marines each of which bore unique armors dictating the ranks of the section heads the leaders of the Techmarines, Chaplains, Librarians, Scouts, and Neophytes all standing proudly, like before they were dismissed to do their work. I like this it's scratching that perfectionist part of my noncorporeal brain.

Another thought and the monastery and surrounding cities were filled with chapter serfs and servitors living there lives. But this won't be enough. Moving a bit closer to the star, I place a forge-world setting its population to near max a new screen appears. Arrayed before me a series of options for STCs some that have even been lost to the Imperium for centuries. I felt like a kid in a candy store… a very very dangerous candy store. I go through selecting anything I expected a post heresy system would have with a few bits and bobs I thought would be fun. No sooner did I finish my selections the sounds of industrial work began… and they were defining. Leaving them to there work I moved on filling out the system bringing it up to seven planets five being inhabited in order is the forge-world closest to the sun, then the world with the fortress-monastery, next the asteroid belt, after that two small agri-worlds circling a gas-giant, finally at the edge of the system a mining colony. I see to a few of the more minor details before I realize something. I made all of this… this life I've brought into reality. From lifeless space to a thriving system holding millions of lives. Work is done; it's time for fun. I went to one of the unused worlds it can support life; it's merely not been colonized yet. I make a body… a tall skeletal machine man a Necron Overlord I get a little fancy in the design. He stands a full foot taller than any of his would-be kin his cloak and ribcage were a vibrant red color matched by a burning crimson gaze and… he looked at me.

"What… are… you?" his voice like the whisper of blades on stone. I was shocked, floored utterly even. Quickly shutting him down I finish some final touches on his equipment before burying him deep until I'm ready to deal with… whatever that was. I plant a few more 'surprises' for later.

This world is in effect one massive super-jungle, so what grows well in jungles? Mushrooms that's what! Planting a few 'spores' to grow, I wander off to check up on things. A form of catharsis rolls over me watching the people of the hive world go to and fro on their daily business. It's when I get back to the space marines that I find something wrong. They aren't doing anything living there everyday live mind you having deep, insightful conversations and what not, however, something's wrong. There aren't any neophytes being brought in. Moving deeper into the fortress-monastery, I find the chapter master going over supply forms. I was about to reprimand him until I remembered he couldn't see me. I check my options a tab called 'Factions' was there when I opened it I quickly found a section called 'Space Marine Chapters' opening it, I found a large amount of information about the chapter among which was a sub-tab called recruitment. There are five options, along with four additional sections for recruiting specialists in the form of Apothecaries, Chaplains, Tech-Marines, and Librarians. For general recruitment, the five options are sparse, few, regular, many, or legion. Quickly selecting legion, I hear a sudden commotion bringing the realization that I'm still in the chapter masters office. I watch as he immediately begins to move around the room with a purpose calling to the Master of the Apothicarion to prepare the necessary Gene-Seed for recruitment. The next call goes to the Master of Neophytes to start the search for possible recruits from the local populace and that of the nearby hive-world.

I finally take a step back to let some time move by. At my command time begins to move faster as I watch my plans come to fruition. On the jungle world, feral orks roam and make war on each other spreading to cover a large section of the world now else of note for now though a few Warbosses are starting to look impressive. I think I saw a weird boy a few days ago… but he exploded, so it's hard to tell how far along the orks are in their lifecycle.

The space marines, however, are coming along nicely. What that option seemed to mean when it said legion was recruiting for an actual space marine legion as I watched thousands of newly minted neophytes mill about the monastery's various training halls and facilities. New armor freshly painted has been delivered. The lion's share of which is Mk. 3 'Iron' armor with new suits of Cataphractii for the first company with a few spares for newly promoted marines. Finally, rack upon rack filled with various ranged and melee weapons with dozens of racks and shelves filled with equipment for scouts alone. Scouts or as this chapter knows them 'initiates' have been receiving as much training as they can gain without active combat. That's the farthest they've gone for now.

Also, the forge-world has been given the go-ahead to start training there own skitarii legions and the hive world's been instructed to increase the size of its PDF, and the construction of a new shipyard in its orbit has been ordered. Time will tell how exciting things will get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle at Mount Killiest Pt.1

I've mostly been watching while fast-forwarding. it's strange to think about over a hundred years have passed for them. The orks had finally reached a critical mass and have begun to increase in complexity exponentially weird boyz, squiggoths, and worst of all (or best depending on who you're rooting for) a Warboss has united most of the planet just a few holdout bosses on some of the smaller islands and a few scattered in the mountains. It wouldn't be long before they're looking for their next fight. It feels like it was only yesterday barely the first wild boyz were killing each other. Weird… I'm feeling nostalgic over big green guys brutally murdering each other… Moving swiftly on, no matter how funny the ork space program is to watch… think fireworks but add blood and funny accents… and grots shooting in all directions. Let's just take a look at one of these lovely little hold-out warlords is up to.

"All roight ya' gits! Skull Kraka'z boys 'll be here any minute now! And wut we'z gunna give'm?" there he was standing before his lads, Warboss Irun Teef and to his words came a roaring response from said boyz.

"A foight!" So simple these violent little creatures. It's then I decide to give a bit of a hand to the lesser warboss. What can I say he won me over. There was a second of fading into darkness as a scene change did occur. Full RTS mode fog of war mini-map in the corner the whole nine yards. This is going to be fun… But first, the defenses needed some work. The valley itself is easily defensible with one large entrance with three smaller ones only infantry would be able to move through. I've got a looted tank, three hundred nobz, eight hundred shoota boyz, around a thousand slugga boyz, and an unreasonable number of gretchens.

First to shore up the defenses drawing out trench lines and a massive massive walls forming a choke point in front of the large entrance to the valley. Soon the area was swarming with grots getting to work digging holes and swinging hammers (sometimes at each other.) it wasn't long before my planned fortifications began to take shape. Making sure a few bunkers were placed on the other paths with a fair but conservative garrison at each. At the main (likely only) point of ingress. I doubt Skull Kraka would expect a planned resistance to the taking of a valley he likely already considered his. Letting time flow more quickly I watch as my planning begins to take shape. Poor little Irun Teef seemed to think Gork… or was it Mork… was acting through him as he made my will done.

As it turned out any minute now mean about seven hours this turned to ten as I sent small squads out to collapse tunnels and start rockslides to slow them down. By the time the enemy was beginning to approach I had trench lines and emplacements all the way back to castle Rok Teefs. Cute name, from what I'm getting from picking Iron Toof's mind the super massive cave system turned fortress was found by his predecessor Stone-Toof Git-Stabba. It's actually fairly impressive the entrance area is a massive cavern holding its own small biosphere even having its own weather. Most of which has been replaced over the years by shacks loot piles and Orkoid fungus. Upgrading this area can wait. The enemy is here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle of Mount Killiest Pt.2

When it started, it began as I'm sure most ork assaults do.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Boyz, in the hundreds, came pouring into the breach screaming in unison. '... lovely.' They came thundering right into my lovely little kill box. 'Time to teach some orks what happens when you charge a wall of guns. The second they got within range every gun, this side of the valley started firing. The first wave was caught completely off guard ripped into with automatic fire cutting them to bloody strips.

'Honestly, I find this enjoyable. Maybe I should interact with the mortals more often, heh, listen to me calling them mortals… like some kind of god. Thoughts for later.' My thoughts were running parallels to my actions. It's rather challenging to keep orks running logistics parallel to each other without incident. This is much more difficult than I expected, and I thought this would be pretty difficult. Time to get involved… a particularly 'gifted' Weirdboy is in order. A flex of will and our to be named brainy mushroom starts growing deep in the mountain.

It was on the third day of the siege when the brainy little boy finished growing. Them quickly being sent to the frontline with the name Wierd-Boy Git-Popper. It seems we've fallen into a sort of a routine the enemy would rush in during the early hours of the day and continue to attack us until they run out of boyz. I remember reading little bits about Ork groups that start to emulate guard regiments or as they are also known Grot guards. So getting that started, all Grots from this point on getting pulled for training with all of those that aren't currently busy with a task are brought in as well. Obviously, these Grots are going to need a leader, and that brings us to Biggest-Gut Bossy-Git, a rather rotund Grot that's been named General of this new Grot military force. I've been noticing something as well my Boyz have been getting damn big I've got something like two dozen new Nobs because my casualties have been minimal. So they just keep getting bigger, and meaner Ork vetrancy is just weird like that.

A few hours later, at the start of the next wave, I got an update in the top right corner of my vision six out of six waves remaining. I wonder what happens when the counter reaches zero. But I don't have time for that right now as hundreds of Boyz a few dozen Nobz and twenty or so scrap tanks come streaming into the valley. The quest updated there is in this wave exactly seven hundred Boyz, lead by thirty-eight Nobz, supported by thirteen scrap tanks. Sadly for them, while I'm still rather short in numbers, I've converted almost all of my Sluggaboyz into Shootaboyz with the rest becoming Stormboyz. While the casualties for Stormboyz have been rather high there, losses have yet to outstrip their usefulness.

As the assault rushed in, the gun lines opened up, and the additional Shootas were really making a difference. I'm starting to see some of them developing into Flashgitz… which is nice… loud but nice. As the battle drags on, lots of bullets flying soon to be joined by the bark of the newly finished artillery rang out, slamming into the charging boyz and bits. Blood and scrap rained from the sky, forcing the charge to slow even more. Soon the numbers began to dwindle before long, and as they grew closer, the Stormboyz flew off the hands some acting as extra artillery others however came screaming out of the sky rending flesh with their choppers and Shootas.

By the end, I'd lost about thirty Shtormboyz to combat fifteen to failed jumps. Not the best outcome though they aren't the worst losses I've taken. That's much how the next four waves of combat went. Each time my Orks growing more veteraned, looting all along the way. I've built up a healthy population of Flashgitz seeing this I decided to break up my Shootaboyz into forty-one Ork units with a Flashgit in charge of each with two fifteen Shootaboy squads in reserve. Something was different each wave came further and further from the rest. I'm starting to think Skull Kraka is running out of Orks, or the Under Bosses are starting to lose faith in him. The Grot Guard is taking shape rather well though more commissars are needed than the average Imperial Guard regiment needs. They'll be seeing their first deployment with the final wave. They're made up of three infantry companies, one armored company, and two artillery companies. I loved watching the very much so guard with a little bit of Ork flair equipment getting pumped out of the mech shops. They settled in, finished digging their trenches slightly forward from the main line all that was left was to wait out the timer.

When the battle started, it was noticeable. There are two thousand five hundred and twenty Boyz, six hundred eighty-eight Nobz, four Weirdboyz, twenty-four various scrap vehicles, six lesser Warbosses, and Warboss Skull Kraka himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle of Mount Killiest Pt.3

I know most Orks generally look angry, but Skull Kraka is exceptionally pissed, leading the charge with more metal on him than a damn tank. He was wielding a damn twin-linked lascannon mounted to his power-klaw, which is a fresh horror that I've not known until this point. I have the saddest feeling my little Grot army was poorly prepared for this situation. But to their credit, they aren't running yet, which is a good sign to the strength of their training. When Skull Kraka got into range, he immediately fired using that hellish klaw, not breaking his stride. Still not a flinch from the Grots as they wait for their order. Then when the first few of the central blob entered into range, it was heard like the echoing beats of dozens of drums. Explosions raked across the lines of charging orks as the crews of the orkoid earthshaker installations. The first landing shots marked the start of the fight with the Grot lines opening fire.

The Grot trenches have large reinforced wooden bridges running over them. After the enemy crossed close enough to threaten friendly lines with artillery fire, a horn was sounded only to be drowned out, but the loud warcry of the Orks as they leap from their trenches set closely behind the Grot lines.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH"

Then the massive horde of friendly Boyz and Shootaz disappear in a flash, confusing me for a moment, only for them to reappear behind the enemy lines charging into their rear howling and laughing like madmen the whole way.

'That crazy little Weirdboy just used Da Jump… neat.'

The chaos caused by this was only doubled as every Stormboy I have entered the fray all at once. If it weren't for the difference in clothing, the field would have probably been a massive indistinct field of green things painting each other red. The fighting was brutal and without mercy… so just another day for the Orks. I watched as my forces slowly gained the upper hand. The Grots Guard has taken quite a few losses, but troopers and officers alike are gaining experience like no one's business. It's almost like Grots aren't supposed to make up an efficient fighting force. As a small note, it also seems that there is a tracked difference between training level and personal experience. That might need to be looked into at a later date.

'... aaaand Skull Kraka is well still cracking skulls.' That being something that needed to stop well, I've got no other choice. The command was sent, and Irun Teefs charged into the fray tackling Skull Kraka while he was distracted, ripping a Slugga Boy too big for his britches in half. Both are back to their feet in an instant Skull Kraka backhands Irun Teefs sending the much smaller Warboss tumbling feet away. Time to take matters into my own hands. Selecting Irun Teefs, I buff him by five levels and select the possession option. I've not had a real body in quite a while... let's see how this goes.

The first thing I feel is Irun Teefs cheering in the back of my… well, his mind. Testing my limbs, I can't help but take a split second to admire the strength packed into the fungaloid muscles. Finally, I take a look at my opponent and… 'Was he this big before… I guess I'm just smaller now.'... 'Oi boss, I don't take too kindly to being called small!'... 'Oh, Irun Teefs, you can hear my inner monologue… noted.'... 'Yea' boss I can hear ya, woy's ya talkin so funny boss?'... 'No reason really I've never thought about how I talk.'... 'Dat's fair boss… woy's nothing movin'?'... 'I'm just taking a little break to talk to you. This is the first time I've been able to interact with you so directly.'... 'Youz can do that boss?'... 'Yes… now let's as you say krump this git!'... 'Ere we go!'

With that, my little timeout is over, locking down intracranial communication everything started to move again. Skull Kraka sure is moving at that, bearing down on me with that scary Klaw of his. Barely ducking the blow, I slam 'my' shoota into the big bastard's gut I opened up at point-blank. Now for most things in this reality would find the effectively psychic bullets that Orks fire to be mildly concerning or at least inconveniencing, this guy, however, not so much. The big bastard grabs my shoota arm thingy and rips it off along with a large part of my left arm. Now I've become a relatively level-headed person in my time as a god-like being, but I must say I find my current predicament… concerning. Getting another chuckle from the big brute, I find myself weightless after receiving another backhand.

'Alright boss iz dis da part where ya masta plan comes in?'... 'I...I'm getting to it Teefs my boy. Patience this whole... body thing is new to me.'... 'Iss alroight boss I'll just 'ave one uf da Mechboyz replace it.'... 'Well at least your crippling is likely only temporary.'... 'Ya did da pauzy ting again boss.'... 'I know Irun Teefs… I know.'...

Timing back in, I recover from my flight and charge at the big guy. This time he opens up on me with the arm... laz cannon… thing he has on his Power Klaw. The metal of my armor is almost aerosolized instantly, followed by the smell of roasting portobello. I close the distance and bring my Klaw down on the gun.

'Not feeling pain really helps in fights… also, that cannon is really unstable.' This and many similar thoughts run through my head. The generator for the cannon detonates, sending both of us flying apart. 'So the score is one hand down each, lots of scorch marks for both of us and I'm craving mushroom soup. It could be going better if I'm honest, but I still got mah stabby hand… somehow… so that's good. Wait, I didn't pause… but then why am I not getting the shit kicked out of me?' As it turns out, while we can't feel pain sustaining damage can still have an effect on Orks. While I cannot be stunned, Skull Kraka certainly has been. Shuffling over to him, He manages to look me in the eyes just in time for my very damaged power klaw to pass through his ugly mug. When he died, the mission ended, and a massive pile of loot appeared at the entrance of the valley. The ladz were already picking their way through it while I watched with pride. The Stormboyz took the worst hit at casualty count of eighty-six percent, my Grot Guard following cat sixty-three, and finally my miscellaneous Boyz mob at a surprising twenty-two. With one final look at my handiwork, I left Irun Teefs body doing a quick flyby of the valley. Satisfied, I return to my earlier sandbox mode heading off to look at the system.

'A little bit of a rough start for my introduction as a god, but what will you do. They are Orks after all rough is their thing. But what next? Who or what should I be?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Imperial Prerogative

For the first time in what feels like forever, I pull back and see my little system. It's starting to feel more alive. I can see dozens of trade vessels and shuttles moving between the planets. The ring station dockyard the mechanicus built around their forge-world has more than a few slips filled with massive construction projects. It looks like they intend to add two battleships, a few cruisers, and dozens of destroyers and frigates to the budding fleet. Or that seems to be the plan checking over the production list; however, it doesn't seem like they'll have the resources to finish most of them. I'd know I have an active counter for all the resources on each planet and in each asteroid belt. They must not know that. Humans, always trying to do so much with so little planning.

Moving around quickly, I boost up the resource content of a few of the asteroids in the belt. Just a little help, but I still cancel at least a few of the ships that haven't started yet. But I should probably check on the astarties. Moving quickly to the fortress, I come to a somewhat worrying discovery. They're all just neophytes and scouts something like ninety-nine percent of them. It seems there's an actual vetrancy block between scout and fully realized space marine. Alright then, I've got just the place for them. Its inhabitants are violent, not too bright, and always ready for a fight.

Working out the logistics was more straightforward than it should have been. I basically had an entire fort built off-site and moved into space piece by piece. Dozens of Thunderhawks were already in orbit as the first battle barge won't be ready for a few months. The first thing to be set down is a listening post to help coordinate orbital strikes and the various landings. Sadly no barge no drop pods, but a few frigates have some lance batteries for strikes. Next, come down the outer defenses with walls and watchtowers with heavy bolter positions. The first dropships were barely finished landing when the first few orks could be seen taking a look at what was going on. By the time of the first assault, there were something like four hundred scouts, a dozen of the more promising neophytes, and forty of the initial veterans, including a squad of terminators in cataphractii armor. Luckily for me, these aren't Irun Teefs boyz I made sure to put us on the other side of the world and give the big guy an order not to approach.

"Waaaaaggghh!" Dozens of feral boys came streaming out of the trees. The scouts armed with bolters a few snipers among them open up, cutting them down in droves with heavy bolters supporting. On my end, several scouts took some hits, with a couple of the terminators had their fresh, clean paint jobs dirtied.

Thirty minutes of combat later, and I had three squads of scouts ready to be upgraded into marines. The base's armory had a shipment of armors prepared for deployment. Over the next two weeks, that's how it went. Before too long, I had six squads of rookies ready to begin their heavy weapons training. Soon they were outfitted with their devastator packs with guns galore with mostly heavy bolters.

I was just watching them mill about my little fort now. Day to day tasks getting done. Some were training, some maintenancing their equipment, others having fun boisterous conversations, and a few breaking for meals.

It took seven weeks of putting people through camp angry ork to get me a strong core of actual space marines. Cycling them between a few more bases, I put down and the fortress. When they become marines, it changes how they registered to me, so their training level reset. I'm still feeling somewhat hesitant to actually possess one of the humans. I'm not sure where the hangup comes from.

Leaving them to get their shit together, I head off back to the forgeworld to take a look at what's going on. Work on the forge world was a pretty good example of grimdark. In the far future of the fortieth millennium, there is no health and safety. Just watching the assembly line for bolters, I watched something like twelve servitors get destroyed. Even in my past life, watching assembly lines run could always seem to pull me in. Though this time, it had me zonked out for something like two days. It's interesting because after a while when I came out of my little trip. Taking a closer look at the lines, I couldn't help but find some congestion in the lines. I was actually able to give orders to make things more efficient, so that's nice.

Checking on the guard regiment, they've got something like fifteen thousand men with supporting equipment outfitting them as a siege regiment. Flying around the parade ground in the middle of one of their formations, taking a look at everyone. It's all so satisfying seeing them move around like ants. Moving around to the nearby cities, it's more of the same but less organized. Thousands of people wandering around going about their daily lives. Ordering the formation of three more mining colonies. I watched as people gathered up their families and moved to various spaceports as courses were plotted to some of the asteroids that I buffed up the ore contents of so their ships can get what they need.


End file.
